Commodity carts are limited in the number of metered or primary runs for distributing product by an air conveyance method. Air towers mounted on the implement are commonly used to divide each primary run in to numerous secondary runs which extend to ground-engaging tools for distributing the product to the ground. The air towers extend vertically and can present interference problems on a folding implement because of space constraints. Connecting the vertical tower to the implement frame can be difficult. The air tower design often requires the secondary hoses which connect to the upper end of the tower in a radial pattern to extend vertically and bend sharply to reach the desired location for product placement. Such routing is an impediment to efficient, uniform product flow and an uncluttered appearance. When the commodity to be delivered to the ground is a material such as fertilizer, moisture conditions can cause clumps to form which can cause blockages in the dividing structure that can interrupt flow to a number of the secondary runs.
An example of currently available distribution configurations includes conduit structure with six primary runs connected to two-way splitters to provide twelve runs which are each then split to twenty-four secondary runs that feed the ground-engaging tools or other distribution devices. If instead of six primary runs, eight primary runs are provided and divided into three secondary runs, the maximum achievable delivery rate from the cart can be increased by a third. For example, a commodity cart feeding twenty-four shanks may utilize eight primary runs, and a three-way splitter is needed to utilize all eight primary runs for the maximum achievable rate from the cart. A splitter with an uneven number of outputs is required to evenly distribute product to an odd number of delivery points.